Information systems for motor vehicles have to output a large number of different messages, i.e. they have to present messages in a way which can be perceived visually or audibly by the driver. Examples of such messages are “headlight on”, “fuel tank on reserve”, “brake system defective”, “incoming call” or “turn off to the right”. These messages may originate from various application areas, for example from the customary sensor system of the motor vehicle or from devices such as navigation devices, a radio telephone or a traffic news radio service. The number of messages and a possible accumulation thus constitute a burden for the driver which can distract him from the actual task of driving. Even if the messages are assigned priorities, a message with a high priority may be output immediately even though the travel situation and/or the presence of other messages would make a different sequence or a different time seem appropriate.